


Fuori controllo

by AkaneMikael



Series: On fire [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9015190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Kelly è nel periodo di autodistruzione per la morte di Shay e Matt se lo prende in casa, però poco dopo lui e Gabby si lasciano e le cose si complicano, perchè tornano a galla vecchi e mai risolti istinti poco controllabili.





	

**Author's Note:**

> finalmente metto mano ad una coppia hot su cui volevo scrivere da molto, ho trovato la chiave giusta e così ho iniziato. La coppia è Kelly Severide e Matt Casey di Chicago Fire. Saranno una serie di one shot collegate fra loro, iniziamo con la prima. Siamo nella terza serie, dopo che Shay è morta Kelly si è lasciato andare tanto che Matt se l’è preso in casa. Contemporaneamente lui e Gabriela hanno avuto dei problemi di coppia e si sono lasciati (se la memoria non mi inganna era lo stesso periodo, in caso contrario chiedo perdono). Il contenuto è da subito bello caldo, al contrario della serie su Chicago PD, non inizio piano per poi andare dopo al sodo. La dinamica è ben diversa. E insomma, buon inizio. La serie si chiamerà ‘On fire’.  
> Baci Akane (https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/)

  
FUORI CONTROLLO

  


  
Torna a casa di nuovo ubriaco e per una volta è un sollievo.   
La penultima volta è tornato con il viso livido, ha fatto a botte e non è stato certo facile gestirlo, così l’ultima non è tornato per nulla ed io sono diventato matto.   
Adesso torna, sempre ubriaco. Ma almeno torna.   
Fa il solito casino, quando esco dalla camera e lo guardo lui ridendo si scusa per il casino, borbotta che ha rotto qualcosa, ma che non sa cosa sia ed io controllo che non si sia fatto male. Si china a raccogliere ma cade, così mi precipito e lo tiro via prima che si ferisca.   
\- Severide, va bene… - Lo prendo per le braccia, da dietro, e lo sollevo di peso usando tutta la mia forza.   
Lui alla fine si lascia fare, si abbandona a me e così finisce che mi si appoggia del tutto. Lo faccio sedere sul divano e tira su i piedi con le scarpe sporche, arriccio contrariato il naso e lo guardo per capire se abbia almeno intenzione di levarsele.   
Ovviamente no.   
È lì beato con le braccia chiuse sul viso, non so nemmeno se dorma. Così sospirando paziente mi chino e glieli afferro uno per volta levandoglieli. Li metto in ordine e mentre vado a tirare su i cocci del bicchiere che ha rotto, lui comincia a biascicare ancora.   
\- È divertente, mi hanno spedito a casa con un biglietto in tasca… - Mi aggrotto e lo guardo dalla cucina.   
\- Chi? - Severide scuote la testa come per dire che non ricorda, così sospiro e vado da lui, gli infilo le mani nelle tasche e lo cerco. Ovviamente certi contatti potrei, anzi, dovrei evitarli.   
Ma chiaramente come faccio a tirare fuori un bigliettino se non lo tocco?   
Quando lo trovo vittorioso mi raddrizzo tornando a respirare, sono parecchio imbarazzato ma per fortuna lui non sembra turbato dalla cosa.   
Nemmeno lo nota.   
Toccarlo non è mai facile.   
Leggo il biglietto.   
‘Se il pacco è arrivato, facci uno squillo! Firmato: Hermann e Otis’  
Sospiro e scuoto la testa e prendo il cellulare.   
‘Pacco arrivato, ma potevate evitare di farlo bere così tanto!’ Li rimprovero via sms.   
Otis risponde subito:  
‘Prova tu a non fargli fare qualcosa che vuole!’  
In effetti non ha torto. Alla fine non rispondo e lo guardo, mi osserva. Pensavo dormisse, ma effettivamente non russa. Ha una delle sue arie strane.   
\- Cosa vuoi fare? - Chiedo riferendomi al dormire sul divano o sul letto, dove altrimenti lo devo portare. Severide a questo punto fa un sorrisino malizioso dei suoi, di quel tipo che fa sempre.   
Così mentre tremo dentro di me, lui lo dice vittorioso:   
\- Un bagno! - Rabbrividisco all’idea di che cosa significhi e scuoto la testa.   
\- Intendevo dormire qua o a letto! - Dico togliendo dalla discussione che lo aiuti a farsi un bagno alle due di notte.   
\- Oh, andiamo! - Si tira su a sedere brontolando ed io scuoto la testa sospirando. - Beh io lo faccio lo stesso anche da solo! - Così dicendo si alza, muove un passo, barcolla e mentre vedo che va dritto dritto verso una lampada nuova, lo afferro al volo e gli circondo la vita con un braccio attirandolo a me, mi porto il suo intorno alle spalle tenendogli la mano e così lo sollevo e lo conduco al maledetto bagno sperando che invece vomiti.   
\- Ce la facevo. - Borbotta come lo scemo che è.   
\- Certo. Come no. - Rispondo io ironico. Lui ride e appoggia la testa nell’incavo del mio collo, io mi irrigidisco nel sentirlo così contro di me. I soliti effetti devastanti.   
Oh, andiamo Kelly!   
Perché da ubriaco diventi tanto appiccicoso?  
Ed io che sono sempre stato così attento a non avere certi approcci con te!  
Che diavolo mi è saltato in mente di prendermelo in casa dopo il lutto di Shay?   
È che lui mi aveva aiutato quando ho passato la stessa cosa, così…   
Il vero problema è dato dal fatto che io e Gabby non stiamo più insieme, se così fosse sarebbe molto più facile, dannazione.   
Lei riusciva a tenermi sulla retta via.   
Lo lascio sul water dove si siede ridendo, così sospiro, chiudo il tappo della vasca e apro l’acqua calda. Ed io che gli faccio da baby sitter e gli do retta.   
Il patto è che fuori casa se lo sorbiscono gli altri quando ha gli attacchi di bere. Qua a casa è tutto mio.  
Che culo!  
Mi giro e si sta soffocando con la maglia che, maledetto lui, è aderente.   
Rimango a ridere perché è un’immagine troppo comica e per un momento soppeso l’idea di lasciarlo a sé stesso, ma poi comincia a brontolare e imprecare.   
\- CAZZO, AIUTAMI! - Oh, che non gli venga la ciocca arrabbiata, ora!  
Sospiro e scuoto la testa, alla fine vado da lui e lo aiuto a togliergli quella cavolo di maglia. Ci voleva solo questa.   
Eccolo qua a torso nudo. Mi mordo il labbro nel vederlo. Lui e il suo maledetto corpo.   
Ma che cosa ho fatto di male?  
Kelly è sempre stato il mio punto debole.   
Non ho mai pensato di essere gay, mai avuto sospetti, mai esperienze, voglie, dubbi.  
Finché, il primo giorno di accademia, non ho incontrato Kelly.  
Ed è stata la mia rovina.  
Come se fosse una maledizione, non me lo sono più tolto dai piedi. Non solo accademia insieme, ma anche stessa caserma. E, come se non bastasse, promozioni nello stesso periodo. Stesse assegnazioni, solo che poi lui per fortuna è passato alla squadra ed io sono rimasto al camion.   
Kelly si lecca le labbra e ridacchia malizioso, ma è più o meno sempre la sua espressione perenne ed è un po’ il mio problema.   
È sexy e provocante. Come si fa a provare attrazione per uno del tuo stesso sesso se non hai mai avuto istinti simili per altri?  
Probabilmente non ho mai incontrato nessuno come lui. Se ne avessi già incontrati, probabilmente avrei avuto gli stessi istinti. Probabilmente.   
Kelly si butta all’indietro, si appoggia alla scatola dello sciacquone e chiude gli occhi gingillandosi il bottone dei jeans. Ci sta tipo mezz’ora, poi alla fine torna ad imprecare impaziente.   
\- Matt, andiamo! - quando è ubriaco mi chiama per nome.   
Litigare con lui è stato un sollievo, quasi. Sono sempre stato astioso nei suoi confronti e ad ogni occasione abbiamo litigato, ma poi nei momenti importanti ci siamo sempre aiutati. Quando la mia ragazza è morta lui è stato molto dolce, ha tirato fuori un lato che non avrei mai immaginato. Così ora che è morta Shay mi è venuto spontaneo prenderlo in casa con me. Poi le cose con Gabby si sono complicate e ci siamo presi una pausa, questo mi ha gettato in un gran casino.   
Kelly era come un randagio che elemosinava calore ed ora continua a farlo, ma un conto è gestirlo se ho una fidanzata molto hot che fa da controparte, un altro è se non ho nessuno con cui sfogare i miei bassi istinti. Molto bassi, devo dire.   
Infatti adesso sto per impazzire.   
Gli apro i jeans e mi eccito subito, lo sapevo. Per fortuna è così ubriaco che non se ne accorgerà e poi ho il pigiama sufficientemente comodo.   
I suoi jeans, al contrario, sono troppo stretti ed impreco quando glieli apro.   
\- Perché devi vestire così aderente? - Che domande.   
Kelly ridacchiando apre i suoi erotici occhi azzurri e sottili.   
\- Perché così piaccio alle donne! - Un moto di stizza mi investe.   
\- Che domande stupide! - Dico sarcastico lasciandolo visto che glieli ho aperti. Lui si afferra ai bordi del water su cui siede e spinge il bacino in alto con gli occhi mezzi chiusi, mi fissa sottile in una muta pericolosa richiesta.   
\- Come, e le tue donne dove sono? - Dico sempre acido, stupidamente geloso. Kelly ride.   
\- Oh andiamo Matt… - Torna a miagolare ed io scuoto la testa.   
\- Sul serio, non hai trovato nessuna con cui spassartela? - Continuo geloso. Lui ride mentre io glieli prendo e li tiro via, non faccio poca fatica, impreco mentre l’imbarazzo sale alle stelle e con i jeans si abbassano parecchio anche i boxer sotto, che sono aderenti naturalmente. Figurati!  
Arrivano fino all’inizio del suo inguine e scendono a metà sedere.   
Sfilo i jeans dai piedi e lui rimane tutto stravaccato su quel cavolo di water. Nessuno è mai stato così sexy su un water!  
I suoi occhi mezzi aperti mi osservano mentre si morde il labbro sorridendo lascivo.   
\- Dopo un po’ mi annoiano… - Dice poi come se avesse senso. Aggrotto cercando di capire a cosa si riferisce e lui si tira su mentre io preferisco girarmi a vedere com’è l’acqua della vasca.   
L’operazione della svestizione ha richiesto più tempo di quel che pensassi, così va a finire che chiudo il rubinetto e mi gratto la nuca osservandolo dubbioso.   
\- Di che parli? -   
\- Le donne! - E ricordo che gli ho chiesto che fine hanno fatto.   
\- Oh, ma non mi dire! E che è successo? Sono troppo tradizionali? - Chiedo non avendo idea di che cosa intenda con ‘noiose’, visto che è l’etero più incallito che io conosca.   
Kelly ride e si alza barcollando, prima di cadere si tiene alla mia spalla ed io gli afferro il braccio. Poi arriva la parte complicata.   
Con l’altra mano il genio del male fa scendere i boxer che erano già mezzi abbassati.   
Non posso staccare gli occhi dal suo inguine, ora del tutto scoperto.   
L’ho visto nudo altre volte, in caserma ci si fa la doccia insieme. Però adesso è un gran casino. Perché ce l’ho letteralmente a portata di mano e mi si appoggia addosso ed io non sfogo gli ormoni da troppo tempo. E, sempre da troppo tempo, sono rimasto fermo a desiderarlo in tutte le salse.   
\- L’acqua è pronta. - Gli ricordo poi quando si raddrizza guardandomi nudo e crudo davanti a me, la mano sulla mia spalla, io gli lascio il braccio sperando che smetta di torturarmi. Non ne è nemmeno minimamente consapevole.   
\- Se ti lascio penso di cadere a testa in giù nella vasca. - Dice poi serio come se mi facesse una proposta indecente.   
Però rido e visto che si smorza la tensione, non lo lascio annegare, bensì decido di aiutarlo. Gli riprendo il braccio e lo accompagno, lui però è davvero un peso morto e così devo prenderlo da dietro la schiena, afferro entrambe le braccia e gli dico di infilare e gambe.   
\- Con quale inizio? - Chiede ubriaco.   
\- Quella che vuoi. - Sospiro reggendolo da dietro.   
\- Allora la destra. - E alza la sinistra. Con questo rido anche io e lui si gira per guardarmi sorpreso, in questo si dimentica di controllare il piede che stava infilando in vasca e finisce che va giù di schianto, così io d’istinto lo tengo per evitare che si prenda una botta. Kelly va giù a peso morto, l’acqua schizza ed io lo seguo dentro per non farlo annegare a testa in giù come prima aveva detto.   
Risultato, sono entrato in vasca con lui, vestito. E mi è pure tutto attorcigliato addosso, nudo.   
Le sue risa riempiono l’aria, io vorrei ucciderlo ma non ci riesco perché, sorprendentemente, rido anche io.   
Ma ti pare? Cioè… io volevo solo scappare e chiudermi in camera e sono finito in vasca con lui che mi sta nudo sopra!  
\- Se volevi fare il bagno anche tu bastava spogliarti. - Dice divertito spostandosi per farmi sedere meglio. L’intenzione sarebbe di togliermi, ma se mi alzo ormai l’erezione spiccherebbe troppo anche per uno ubriaco fino a questi livelli. Così non ho nemmeno la forza di togliermi da questo imbarazzante momento dove vorrei proprio sotterrarmi.   
Annegare non è sufficiente.   
Lui si gira e si mette di fronte a me, allarga bel bello le gambe e l’acqua è troppo trasparente, così anche se non lo vedo bene, lo vedo abbastanza comunque.   
Non ha pudore. Come sempre.   
Imbarazzato scuoto la testa e stringo le gambe coperte dal pigiama che fluttua.   
Stringere però non sarà sufficiente se non smette di muovere i propri piedi contro le mie cosce, perché la vasca è spaziosa ma comunque non poi così tanto da non toccarsi in due.   
Mi mordo il labbro, lui appoggia la schiena all’indietro e abbandona la testa, prende il guanto di spugna, lo bagna e se lo strizza sul viso lasciando che le goccioline di acqua lo bagnino e scivolino sul suo volto rilassato.   
Rilassato è riduttivo. È proprio lascivo. Ed è me che fissa con quello sguardo lascivo.  
Il silenzio è così imbarazzante e pesante, ora, la tensione si taglia con il coltello.   
Ci guardiamo senza proferire parola e lui finisce che lascia perdere il guanto di spugna per scivolare con le mani dentro l’acqua, sul suo corpo. Non riesco a non guardargliele. Non posso.   
Finisce che lo guardo, lo guardo bene mentre si tocca, si carezza e si strofina.   
Le cose sfuggono decisamente e non solo di mano, visto che la sua è fra le sue gambe aperte e fa quel diavolo che gli pare davanti a me, ma sfuggono proprio in generale visto che mi tendo tutto e mi succhio il labbro. Non riesco a non guardarlo e lui non riesce a stare fermo.   
Proprio non ce la fa.   
Oh maledetto Kelly, che diavolo combini?   
Si masturba bellamente davanti a me, zitto. Non saprei proprio che dire, ma dopo un po’ la sua voce esce roca e piena di piacere. Impallidisco nel sentirlo.   
Osa pure parlare.   
\- Sai perché con le donne mi annoia, ora? - Dice puramente erotico. Scuoto la testa con gli occhi sbarrati, sconvolto. Lui fa un sorrisino, l’altra mano, quella libera, scende ancora più sotto la sua erezione. Il dito carezza il suo ingresso e in un momento si infila dentro da solo.   
Oh. Mio. Dio.   
E come se non bastasse, appena lo fa ed io devo avere proprio un’aria tremenda, il piede dalla coscia esterna, va sotto e si infila fra le mie gambe strette. Strette per poco. Tanto fa fino a che prepotente riesce ad infilarsi, e al diavolo. Non è che io opponga tanta resistenza.   
Così il suo piede trova la via fra le mie gambe, la mia erezione dura attraverso la stoffa del pigiama viene lambito dalle sue dita e spinge mentre strofina. Non usa altro, non fa altro. Però basta.   
Perché mentre lo vedo che si masturba avanti e dietro, e già questo sarebbe sufficiente, mi manda in estasi col suo dannato piede.   
Finisce che apro meglio le gambe e lascio andare la testa all’indietro insieme ad un innegabile gemito di piacere.   
Come innegabile è il mio orgasmo che arriva solo così. Basta questa visione. Basta questo tocco fra le gambe. Basta questo. Ed io sono perso.   
Anni di resistenza stoica per… per cadere comunque proprio lì.   
Sono scappato ma forse non avevo molto scampo.   
Gli ansimi riempiono la stanza e non sono solo i miei. Apro gli occhi e lo vedo che anche lui adesso è in estasi. Kelly è venuto e al diavolo.   
Era davvero una visione che non avrei voluto perdermi per sempre.   
Sei un bastardo. Adesso che dovrei fare, io?   
  
  
Mi strofino il viso con le mani e lo guardo sconvolto, mentre lui dorme beato come se non avesse il minimo problema al mondo.  
Certo li ho tutti io!  
Quello che è appena successo nella vasca non ha il minimo senso.   
So che lo volevo dal primo giorno che l’ho visto, ma so anche che ero ben deciso a non farlo succedere. Principalmente perché ero convinto che lui non avrebbe mai voluto, che non era di questa sponda, nemmeno per divertirsi e basta.   
Cioè… se c’è uno etero al cento percento, quello è Severide. Ero convinto di questo. Quindi ho sempre preso le mie misure.   
Ma ora arriva e mi fa un lavoro col suo piede sulla mia erezione e mi fa morire.   
Il tutto mentre lui si faceva la stessa cosa con la mano, ma nudo e senza il minimo pudore.   
Ci ripenso e scuoto la testa strofinandomi per l’ennesima volta il viso, non ci posso credere proprio per niente.   
E lui è lì che dorme beato nella sua camera, sotto le sue coperte, nudo come è uscito dalla vasca.   
Che se non gli viene un colpo è un miracolo, perché gli ho tirato l’asciugamano e lui se l’è avvolto alla vita, ridendo è andato a bersi acqua, per fortuna, e poi è andato in camera.   
Barcollava di meno, credo che l’orgasmo nella vasca abbia aiutato un po’.   
Però mi sono assicurato che si mettesse a letto e non per terra. Che bella scusa.  
Rivedere il suo corpo nudo non era certo male.   
Rimango fermo sulla sua porta, lui dorme della grossa e l’osservo, ma non ne vengo a capo.  
Credo che non abbia la minima idea di che cosa ha fatto.   
Sragionava proprio.   
Alla fine è inutile stare a pensarci tanto, credo che vedrò come si sveglia domani, ma solo io posso cacciarmi in questi casini. 


End file.
